Late Night Shop
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan goes for a late night shop, but he gets more than he bargened for when he comes across a crying Courtney in one of the isles...


**Late Night Shop**

The late night, Saturday rush had long disappeared. It was almost three AM and the only store left open was a seven-eleven. Duncan had no choice but to wonder inside at that time in the morning.

His mother had sent him out for tissues, as she was in bed with a cold. Duncan had put up a good fight not to go, but with all the coughing and constant sneezing coming from the bedroom next door to his.

Rubbing his icy blue eyes free of sleepy eye dust, Duncan strolled into the store. He was hit by a wave of cold air by the overhead air conditioning. It was like a breath of fresh air to his half-asleep body.

Duncan had no idea where anything was in his state of mind. He dragged his feet up and down the isles, not knowing what he was doing. Duncan was still wearing his baggy pants and white wife-beater that he had been wearing to bed. He was only wearing clothes to be because his brothers girlfriend was staying over and his father had warned him not to give her a scare if they both got up in the middle of the night.

The punk of a teen let out a yawn, scartching at his eyes to stay awake. Duncan came to the end of the isle and turned to go down the final one. But, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw another person standing there.

It wasn't just any person, though, it was Courtney Taylor. Courtney Taylor was one of the hottest girls at Duncan's high school. She had perfectly tanned skin and a C cup chest, which made most boys go gaga over her. Only problem was she was mega uptight and never let any boys get near her.

However, Duncan couldn't help but have a school boy crush on her. Though, he would never admit it. There was just something about Courtney that made him weak at the knees. He wanted to be the one who stood at her side when she cried, be able to beat the shit out of the pther boys who looked at her the wrong way. Duncan wanted to be the one to be her boyfriend.

The only time Courtney and Duncan ever talked was when Duncan was teasing her, he loved to tease her. It was right what people said. Boys tease girls they like. Duncan was always annoying Courtney, just so he could get her attention focused on him for once and not on her school work.

Duncan stared down the isle at Courtney, she was just standing there, staring straight ahead into the shelves in front of her. The delinquent was cautious at first, he didn't know if he wanted to go near her. But, then he saw a tear fall down her cheek, and she wiped it away with a simple brush of her hand.

Slowly, Duncan walked towards Courtney. When he reached her, she didn't seem to notice he was there. She kept staring ahead and the boquet of flowers that was in front of her.

"Courtney?" Duncan spoke her name as if it was a delicate flower, and it was up to him not to crush it. "Are you okay?" He asked, even though he could tell she wasn't.

As if it out of nowhere, Courtney shook her head no and her face was flooded with tears from her tired eyes. Duncan panicked, he had no idea how to comfort a crying girl. Courtney, on the other hand, knew what she wanted him to do. The brunette rested her head on his chest, because they were standing that close.

Duncan's heart sped up, he had never thought he would get this close to Courtney, let alone have her cuddling up to him. The teen boy carefully wrapped his arm around the fragile girls waist. He didn't know what to do, so he gently leaned forward and kissed the top of her head, trying to sooth her.

"What's wrong?" Duncan whispered into her mocha hair. Courtney sniffled a little, wiping away her tears into Duncan's shirt.

"It's the first anniversary of my grandfathers death." Courtney mumbled. "A-And, no one in my family cared." Duncan could understand why Courtney was upset. When it came to the anniversary of his own grandfathers death, it was a depressing time for everyone. It must have been worse when no one cared. "These were the flowers I laid on his grave last year..." She reached out and touched the the petals of the yellow flowers in front of the two of them.

Duncan kissed the top of her head again. It was the only thing he knew to do.

"Go outside, get some fresh air." He told her. "I'll take you home." Courtney moved away from Duncan and, without a word, left the store.

Outside the store, Courtney emerged into the night air. It wasn't as cold as it had been when she entered the store. It was almost half-past three by then. Her parents were probaly in bed, not knowing she had snuck out and walked to the closesed store to stare at flowers on her grandfathers behalf.

"Here." Courtney ruend around at the sound of Duncan's voice. As soon as their eyes met, Duncan tucked a yellow flower behind Courtney's ear. It belonged to the boquet that she had been looking at the whole time. She gave a weak smile of thanks to Duncan.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said, wrapping his arm back around Courtney's waist. To his surprise, she didn't protest to Duncan leading her back to his car.

Duncan pulled open the car door and Courtney paused before stepping in. She turned to Duncan and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled and climbed into the passenger seat. Duncan's cheeks started to burn up a light pink shade. Courtney had kissed him. Courtney Taylor had kissed him. He had never thought going for a late night shop would end with a kiss off the girl of his dreams. Next time his mother was ill, he was going to buy her tissues.

A/N: Okaaay...That wasn't the bed ending in the world, but it was the best you were going to get at 11:30 PM...Yeah, it's late.

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
